


器7

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	器7

月之森皇家学院，美弥房间内  
美弥在细心地冲泡着花之境的友人寄过来的上好的茗品，他身后餐桌旁，端坐着两位少年，一个表情傲娇又好像刚受了委屈，眼睛还红红的，噘着嘴靠在椅背上自己生闷气，另一个似乎心情大好，嘴角止不住的上扬，眼睛在房里东看西看，身子却坐的笔直。当美弥终于端着银质的茶具带着一身茶香飘回饭桌前，两位少年才收起情绪，一起看着眼前的导师。  
对朝美绪来说，此时的心情颇为复杂。他与导师无疑是非常有感情的，kanato的到来意味着他们分别在即。同时，他也困惑导师对自己到底如何看待，十余年说长不长却已是朝美绪目前生命的全部时间，导师事无巨细的照顾和毫无保留的教导他都看在眼里，却又觉得其实没有那么亲密无间，导师始终与他是有距离的。即将离开故人故土的不舍，又觉得自己似乎是被抛弃的人，母亲刚才的举动，kanato的到来，乱七八糟的情绪混杂在一起，让平时素来牙尖嘴利的他现在什么都说不出来。就这一瞬间，他意识到了自己的脆弱，看着身边止不住笑容的kanato，他竟有些嫉妒，他多想和美弥说：“导师，你舍得我就这样离开吗？导师，我可以不管什么命运的注定，就单纯的活下去吗？导师，我能再次得到你的庇护，不需远行吗？”不过这些话，不可能当着kanato的面说，眼泪现在也不能流，只能拿过茶杯，让情绪顺着茶水全咽进肚子里。  
kanato是真的开心。要离开雪域这件事他从听到的那一刻就已经欣然接受，父亲so亲王常年和母亲到处旅行，seina叔叔国事繁忙，婶婶对自己很好，但是聊天的话题无非茶会点心吃穿用度，望海小叔叔自从进了内阁，也是分外忙碌，自己每日除了正常的学习，乐趣就只有和亲友们写信聊天了。而与他通信最密切的，却不是同期的小伙伴，而是远在月之森的大学士美弥。这位大学士与自己真的非常投缘，从喜欢的书籍，到对国家局势的看法，大大小小的事情都能聊得那么开心，这另望海有些苦恼，虽然早就知道你们注定有密不可分的羁绊，但是能不能不要总扯到我？花之境的茶我也是问明日海要的miya你又不是不认识不能直接让明日海寄给kanato吗？雪域的珍藏书目并不是我才能拿到kanato你身为皇子也可以借出来的能自己去寄给miya吗？我在你们之间难道是猫头鹰的角色吗？看来是的。  
多年的书信往来和各种记忆水晶的传递，kanato觉得自己和美弥一直生活在一起似的，有句话怎么说？大概是……最熟悉的陌生人？  
kanato的兴奋和朝美绚的无精打采都被美弥看在眼里。这两个孩子是美弥无法放下的责任。如今时间快到了，朝美绚需要离开自己独自去往雪域，而很明显他还没准备好，这几年宫廷内的氛围实在糟糕，自己为了维持政治上的平衡努力周旋，对朝美绚的教导已竭尽全力，文化课业和剑术没有落下，却忽略了心理的引导。当然，宫廷里的变数实在太大，今天爱希女大公的举动让朝美绚遭受很大打击，这孩子现在还能忍得住情绪，也是长大了。  
安顿好kanato，美弥回到卧室，果不其然看到朝美绚已经安静的在自己床上抱着枕头发呆。看见美弥进房间，乖巧的接过热牛奶喝完，然后躺下，握着美弥的手，问道：“我还能在这里呆几天？”  
“三天。”  
“我该做些什么？”  
美弥想了一下，回答道：“去贞德别馆吧……”  
“！”一提起这个地方，朝美绚就忽然激动，抬头看向美弥，“去做什么？”  
美弥腾出一只手，把孩子的头压回枕头上，轻轻的顺毛，回答道：“想做什么就做什么。把想问的问题问清楚，想说的话说完。若觉得还不开心，把想砸的东西都砸掉。但是，不要伤害家人，好吗？”  
朝美绚嘟着嘴，眨眨眼睛把泪水再次憋回去，嘟囔了一声知道了，便睡去。  
翌日，朝美绚去到贞德别馆，一住三日，第一天把厅里几乎所有的东西都砸了，第二天把自己喜欢的小玩意都给了弟弟，第三天拥抱了母亲，第一次在众人面前流泪，第四天，与美弥导师道别，独自踏上了前往雪域的路。同个月，月之森学院高年级迎来了新一批的学生，首席月城叶音。


End file.
